1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of image capture. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a stabilization configuration for a receptacle for an image capture computing device.
2. General Background
Standard cameras typically allow for utilization of a tripod. For example, a photographer can place a standard camera on a tripod so that movement of the camera during image capture is minimized. The tripod allows a photographer using a standard camera to take pictures without using both hands to stabilize the camera.
Current mobile computing devices, e.g., tablet devices, smartphones, etc., provide image capture capabilities, e.g., still or motion, that are comparable with standard image capture devices such as standard cameras. Yet the picture quality from such mobile computing devices is often of a lesser quality than that of standard cameras as standard cameras provide users with firmer stabilization abilities than a mobile computing device. Users often have difficulty keeping the mobile computing device stable during image capture. The mobile computing device often wobbles during the image capture, which then results in pictures or videos that are often of a less than ideal quality.
Further, many applications utilized by mobile computing devices necessitate a particular orientation for image capture. For instance, many social networking applications configured for utilization by mobile computing devices will only display pictures in a particular format, e.g., a user has to scroll vertically rather than horizontally through pictures. A user has to take pictures in a manner consistent with that format to avoid having to crop the pictures. For example, the user would have to crop pictures taken with a mobile computing device horizontally for an application that displays those pictures vertically. The necessity of cropping and/or other image modification techniques may diminish the quality of the captured image.
Although the vertical format is necessary for image capture for many applications, the vertical format provides less stabilization for a user than the horizontal format. A user may have more difficulty stabilizing a mobile computing device vertically rather than horizontally as the vertical configuration has a lesser width for positioning of the hands of the user than the horizontal configuration. As a result, current mobile computing devices provide limited capabilities to photographers.